


Don't Forget

by Guanhoe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Divorce, First Kiss, First Love, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanhoe/pseuds/Guanhoe
Summary: Soonyoung hopes that he would not forget.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone :>
> 
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated. Forgive me if there are grammar mistakes and spellings :<
> 
> please enjoy :> I love SoonWoo <3

Amidst the nights of their pleasure, he was still afraid on what would happen between the two of them. He was saving their sinking ship but he thinks that keeping it from sinking has its own end. 

Kwon Soonyoung was married to Jeon Wonwoo for almost 3 years, making him Jeon Soonyoung. It was a roller coaster for the both of them for there are fights and misunderstandings between the two of them. Marriage is not about mornings that you'll wake up with kisses. not about nights that you'll sleeping by his side. Marriage is not what you think about. Soonyoung wishes he knew before everything happened.

Soonyoung wakes up, feeling up the space beside him. as usual, it was empty. He didn't remember why did Wonwoo fell out of love. He doesn't know that someone would fell out of love between the two of them.

He sat up, picking up his clothes from last night. his cheeks turned pink as he remember what have happened last night. last night was another special night for him since the past months. Everytime He and Wonwoo would make love, He will remember it clearly. who would make diary entries of their love making? only Soonyoung.

he stepped inside the shower as he feel the warm water takes over his body. he feels relaxed and pained at the same time as he was still sore from last nights activity. The memory is still fresh from his mind. He can still remember and feel how Wonwoo kissed him. but as he was remembering all of their activity last night, he still felt empty.

How did they end up like that?

"Kwon Soonyoung, will you be mine forever?" Wonwoo said as he was kneeling in front of Soonyoung. tears starts to fall from Soonyoung's eyes as he said yes. "He said yes, HE SAID YES!!" Wonwoo shouted as he place the ring on Soonyoungs finger.

Soonyoung cups Wonwoos face and kissed him sweetly. it was passionate and full of love. As they pull apart, Wonwoo hugged Soonyoung. "I love you so much Kwon Soonyoung, I can't wait to be with you." "I love you so much Jeon Wonwoo, I can't wait to build a family and a new life with you." and they kissed once more.

Soonyoung and Wonwoo informed all of their Family and their friends about their engagement. Wishes and Congratulatory messages were sent to them. after all of their preparations, The Wedding went well.

He remembered their vows..

"Kwon Soonyoung, The man of my dreams," Wonwoo started, stopping his tears to fall. "I love you and will always love you. I will cherish every moment with you until we get old. I will not leave your side and even though we are like Tom and Jerry, I will always adore you and will never leave you." Wonwoo winked to Soonyoung as he finished his vow. Earning laughter and applauses from the crowd, Soonyoung almost cried.  
"Jeon Wonwoo, Saranghae." Soonyoung started with an aegyo. Laughters soon filled the room once again. "Wonwoo-yah, I love love love love love you. I will be a good husband to you and maybe our future kids," Soonyoung winked. "I will not leave you even if you get tired of me," Wonwoo mouthed "I will never leave you babe." "I will cherish you and will be with you through ups and down, I will take good care of you as we build our future." Soonyoung cups Wonwoo's face and pecks on his lips. The crowd went wild with Soonyoung's sudden action earning a laugh from Wonwoo.

The night of their Honeymoon, It was their first time as Soonyoung told Wonwoo to wait until they get married. It was a very special moment for Soonyoung. for he was being one with his love, his destiny, his soul mate.

They were just looking outside, gazing at the stars as Wonwoo looked at Soonyoung. They stare at each other until their faces moves closer slowly. Wonwoo kissed Soonyoung passionately. Their sweet and lovely kiss was deepened by Wonwoo as they hurriedly went back to their room. Soonyoung was placed gently down on the bed as they continued to kiss. they pull apart, catching their breaths. Wonwoo pulled his shirt and throw it aside as Soonyoung started to unbutton his shirt. Wonwoo helped him as he was struggling at the sudden moment. he was panting heavily as Wonwoo kissed his temple down to his cheeks to his lips to his neck. Every part of Soonyoung's face was kissed by Wonwoo. He started sucking Soonyoung's neck, leaving hickeys down to his stomach.

Soonyoung was fighting the urge to Moan but Wonwoo told him that he wants to hear his name. It started with pants and heavy breathings until it turned to "Wonwoo.", "ahh, f-faster wonwoo-yah." , "I love you so much Soonyoung."

Surely It was the best night for Soonyoung as they both became one after all those years. 

 

He turned off the faucet to their shower and got his towel and wrap it around his body. He dried his self as he went to get his clothes. He checked his phone, he saw messages from Junhui, Minghao, and his lovely husband Wonwoo. He opened Wonwoo's message before Junhui's or Minghao's since it's been awhile since his husband messaged him.

My Wonwoo

I'm sorry about last night. probably I'm with Mingyu right now. I want to talk about something Soonyoung-ah. Meet me at Junhao's cafe

He smiled bitterly as he read Wonwoo's message. He saw Mingyu's name again. back then he was blaming Mingyu for ruining their marriage but now, he had accepted the fact that people can fell out of love and love other.

He replied, then opened Jun's Message.

Hao's Jun

Are you alright? Wonwoo will be here according to Minghao

He just read it and proceeds to open Minghao's Message.

Jun's Hao

Soonyoung-ah, Wonwoo and his mistress would be here. Wonwoo called me. Are you gonna come?

Just like Jun's, He read it and proceed to pick clothes that would be perfect in Wonwoo's eyes. As soon as he found the perfect outfit, He called Minghao.

"Hello? Soonyoung, Thank God you called."

"Hao, I'm coming. please prepare my usual order."

"Sure Soonyoungie, if you need anything just call us alright?"

"will do HaoHao, i'm gonna hang up now. see you later."

The call didn't last long, Just like theirs. He looks at the mirror one last time and he grabs his keys to went to Junhao's Cafe. It was not that far away from their apartment. it was a 20 minute drive minus the traffic jam.

he parked his car as soon as he arrived. His heart aches when he saw the two acting so inlove with each other. Tears starts to fall from his eyes as he stayed for awhile in his car. He cried for 7 minutes until he'd decided to come inside.

The bell rangs as a sign of a new customer. Wonwoo looked at the door and unexpectedly, He and Soonyoung stared with each other for awhile. Soonyoung breaks their contact and started to make his way towards Wonwoo's and Mingyu's table.

Soonyoung smiled bitterly as he sit across Wonwoo and Mingyu's table.  
"So, Why did you call me Wonwoo?" Soonyoung asked.  
"I-I want you to sign this papers." Wonwoo said as his lips fall into a thin line.  
Soonyoung gasped. He didn't know that Wonwoo would want to end their realtionship. his heart sank and tears starts to fall from his eyes again. Junhui saw what have happened and was removing his apron to approach them but Minghao prevented him to go their. Minghao looked at Junhui and as if Junhui knew what Minghao means, he wore his apron once again. 

 

"Sure Wonwoo-yah, I'll sign those papers."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung's nightmare will end...hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the 2nd part for this, Please enjoy and as i said, Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated. 
> 
>  
> 
> It's kinda short :<

Wonwoo was shocked to know that Soonyoung would sign the papers. He wouldn't thought that he would actually sign those. He was taken aback by Soonyoung's action. 

Soonyoung get the papers from Wonwoo. He took the pen and sign it. Mingyu smiled and Junhui couldn't contain his anger towards their friend Wonwoo. 

"Can I get the house Wonwoo-yah?" Soonyoung asked. It was unbearable to see for Junhui so he left their place. Minghao followed his lover to make sure he's alright. It was also painful for Wonwoo. The man that he loved is still unreplacable in his heart.

"yes you can, we can actually talk about our things when we go home." 

"Can we go home now Wonwoo-yah, I wan to ask a last request from you before we move to our new different paths." Soonyoung asked nicely, his voice was so low that you can definetly know that he was devastated. 

"but we're still having our date Nonu." Mingyu butted in. Soonyoung sighed and stood up. "I'll wait for you in our house then Wonwoo." Before Soonyoung can leave, He was grabbed by Wonwoo. 

"Mingyu, I'll see you soon. Soonyoung wait....let's go home now." Wonwoo got up from his seat and took soonyoung's hands and intertwined it with his. 

Soonyoung flinched from Wonwoo's actions so he immediately pull his hands from Wonwoo. They walk toward the exit awkwardly. 

As they are walking to their home, Wonwoo took glances at Soonyoung. He would see Soonyoung glancing at him too. as they continue taking time glancing at each other, they caught theirselves. as they caught theirselves, Soonyoung giggled and Wonwoo fights the urge to laugh. he can't contain his laughter anymore so he stopped for awhile and laughed.

Soonyoung stared at Wonwoo. Wonwoo still looks the same just before they got together. Same habits and his laugh sounds like melody in his ears. even though it's hard for Soonyoung, he needs to accept his fate...their fate. 

 

"Soonie, I...I Know that we didn't fight for us..but can we please act like we're still In love with each other just for this day?" Wonwoo asked. Wonwoo, to be honest was hoping that Soonyoung will agree with him for he realized all of his mistakes. They are lacking in communication and affectionate so that's why Wonwoo looked for another like Mingyu. Soonyoung returned a smile and took Wonwoo's hands and intertwined it with his. If this will be their last, He will enjoy it until the very end. 

 

 

 

 

As they arrived in their home, they went to their room and "Talk" 

 

"So what would you want to request Soonyoung?" Wonwoo asked. eyes glued to Soonyoung waiting for him to answer. "I..I want to spend one last week with you if that's alright." 

without hesitation, Wonwoo nodded. "I'll cherish those 7 days with you Soonyoung. you always have a special place here in my heart." 

"but can we have rules." Soonyoung pouted like a 5 year old. Whenever Soonyoung with pout like that, Wonwoo would always break into a fit of laughter. he loves how Soonyoung look whenever he's sulky or pouting. he looks so cute. 

"Yes my baby, we can have rules." Wonwoo winked. "Then number one rule is no contacting of Kim MIngyu, Daddy." Soonyoung winked. Wonwoo almost choked on his own saliva when Soonyoung caled him Daddy. it's been ages since Soonyoung called him Daddy as an endearment. 

Wonwoo then called Mingyu. it took 3 rings until Mingyu picked up Wonwoo's call. 

"Hello? Nonu baby why did you call me? Missing me already?"

"Uhm..Mingyu, I'm not gonna see you or contact you for 7 days."

"WHAT? WHY?" Mingyu shouted. Soonyoung looked annoyed at Wonwoo. 

"Soonyoung requested it and we're talking about it right now. it's just 7 days and after that you can have me all the time." Soonyoung was somehow not happy with Wonwoo's explanation to Mingyu. This is his last hope for the both of them. If he can't really save their relationship, he will gladly accept their fate. 

"Okay, but I.m gonna miss you so bad." 

"i'm gonna miss you too, I'm gonna hang up now."

before Mingyu can bid a goodbye, Soonyoung took Wonwoo's phone and end their call. 

"I thought that we're gonna act as a coupe but why do you kept saying you'll miss him." Soonyoung pouted. Wonwoo then go nearer him and hugged him. 

"Is my baby jealous?" He asked innocently. Oh how Soonyoung wish they will stay like this forever. 

"Yes I am hmp hmp." Wonwoo kissed Soonyoung on his cheeks and he was caught up in the moment. he was a blushing mess and Wonwoo laughed at him again. 

"Are there other rules my baby?" Wonwoo asked, letting them to continue their rule making for 7 days. 

 

after almost 1 hour, they have made 7 rules. 

1\. No contacting of Kim Mingyu

2\. There would be a date everyday 

3\. No Make-out. Light kisses or pecks only 

4\. No Gadgets (unless parents or friends are calling)

5\. No crying

6\. Cherish and make every moment special

7\. No falling Inlove AGAIN

 

 

 

 

crappy as it sounds, Soonyoung was not in the right mind to do all of this. he was laughing inside for how silly he was in making the last rule. before the seven days would start, he was already breaking the last rule. How silly of him to make it as a rule right?

 

"Is this all the rules?" Wonwoo asked Soonyoung while waving the piece of paper where he wrote all of the rules for their last moments as Husband and Wife. 

"Yes and if you want to add any rule you can add." 

"No it's alright. I'm gonna do my best to not break all of the rules here." 

"you better be Daddy." 

Wonwoo then hugged him again. Soonyoung gladly accept the hug and he hugged him back tighter. Oh how he missesWonwoo's hugs. it was the best thing Soonyoung had experienced from the moment he have met Wonwoo. oonyoung was the first one to break off from the hug and he excused his self. 

He grabbed a towel and he head to their bathroom to take a shower. under the flowing water, he let his tears to fall. 

He know that this would be the last days that he would feel loved and special for Wonwoo made everything Special for Soonyoung. He was blaming his self why Wonwoo fell out of love for him. If he only showered Wonwoo with love like before, they would not be in this state. If he gave Wonwoo attention before his work, they would still be cuddling everynight. 

 

after showering, he wore one of his favorite pair of pajamas that Wonwoo gaved him before going to the kitchen where Wonwoo was making his favorite food. he smiled when he saw Wonwoo focusing on cooking. He slowly went behind him and hugged him tightly. he then starts to cry again. 

Wonwoo turned off the stove and he faced Soonyoung. He hugged him tightly and wiped away his tears. He kissed his temple and rubbed circle on his back.   
It hurts Wonwoo seeing Soonyoung cry. "Soonie baby, I thought that there's no criyng." 

"I-I...I'm n-not c-crying.." Soonyoung lied. Wonwoo kissed all the tears on Soonyoung's face and as he finished, he kissed Soonyoung's fore head. 

"You're really bad at lying Soonie, let's eat your favprite food." Soonyoung then nooded and Wonwoo guided him to their table. He prepared Soonyoung's favorite food and watched him eat it. 

 

After Eating, they went to bed and cuddled all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the almost 280+ hits. I am so overwhelmed. 
> 
>  
> 
> I want to inform you that I'm gonna graduate with High honors and with an award and i'm so overjoyed. I wouldn't graduate with those awards without God and my inpirations. I'm multifan and I love all of the groups that I stan equally. 
> 
> If you have a Twitter account, please do follow me on my main account @Hansmerz3
> 
> Thank you and wait for another update ;>

**Author's Note:**

> There are more chapters to come :> stay tuned


End file.
